


我们这样的一生

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Clue, Gen, M/M, going seventeen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Summary: 渡河的人们啊，与一生作别
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	1. Binary bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他看见朴硕珉在蒙蒙的细雨里向自己跑来，又好像什么都没有看见。

在朴净汉的印象里，窗外总是在下雨。  
也许是因为伴随了他一生的坏运气，在他为数不多的保持清醒的日子里，他能透过窗户看到的总是灰白色的天和暧昧的雨幕，剩余的世界都只是一片模糊了的色块。  
而他自己能看清的也只是医院雪白的天花板。

他不太能想的起来自己已经在这里重复了多久一模一样的日子，甚至不能确定自己是不是还滞留在一个不愿意想来的梦中，仿佛这样就能留存着一点不切实际的希望似的。  
是的，好像如果不承认的话，就能欺骗自己说，并不是只有他一个人活下来了。

***

那座位于首尔远郊的，被每一年都花着大价钱打理的草地和树木环绕着的别墅在一场大火里完全消失了。那场火烧了很久，火焰窜的很高，浓烟搅乱了平静的夜空，远远看去就像火急于逃离这混乱的人间一样。

在世界还没有人类无穷无尽的欲望所填满的时候，火是上天赐予人类的神迹，它在他们的眼里跃动，将他们身边狭小的一方空间映射的那么明亮。

而在朴净汉的眼里，那场火是一场迟到了很多年的惩罚，雷霆万钧的摧毁了一切罪恶。又像是神明在消失前对人类最后的怜悯——它把所有的污秽与眷恋都一并带走，留下一地灰烬，那么肮脏，又那么干净。

***

尹净汉——那时候他还没有改回父亲的姓氏——曾是一名普普通通的在大学就读的，雕塑专业的学生。他成长在单亲家庭里，又有妈妈很少干涉他决定的奢侈，从小独立自主的长大，得以享受无拘无束的二十年。  
考大学选专业的时候他一边刷碗一边跟看电视的妈妈说想要去雕塑专业，妈妈愣了一下说好啊。然后说妈妈曾经也想学艺术，但是家里没有钱负担不起。等后来有钱了又总是这样那样的拖延着不去做。

尹净汉端着切好的水果坐在了妈妈身边，问，然后呢？

她长久的沉默了下来，又露出了怀念中带着遗憾的神色。  
家里打折买的落地灯把客厅铺满了柔和的暖光，头顶的风扇和窗外夜色里的风一样，有以下没一下的在偷着懒。

“妈妈一生中做过很多错误的选择，绕过很多没有必要的弯路。一厢情愿的把你带到这个世界上来，总是每分每秒都在为你忧虑，也为你骄傲。”

那时候尹净汉大半个脑子都是即将进入大学的兴奋，并没能理解妈妈话里的深意。很久之后他们曾经住的房子被拆掉了，平地上重新建起了华丽的高楼。那些回忆仿佛也跟着被拆掉了，只在他的记忆里留下接不上的片段。  
他想，如果他能回去，一定要对妈妈说句对不起。

***

他第一次遇到朴硕珉是在学校的画廊里。

那是炎热的尾巴依旧对今年依依不舍，秋天又要来临的时候了。在下过几场秋雨之后，枫叶们偷偷摸摸的就换上了泛黄的外装，天气如同下楼梯一样阶梯性的变凉。等大多数人回过神来，夏天已经悄悄的说了再见。

尹净汉的妈妈已经因为身体原因无法工作了，他也从刚入学一头扎入艺术的海洋中的架势变得对学业敷衍，他不得不在课外的时候多打好几份工来补贴家用，付医药费，在妈妈越发歉疚和不安的追问里回答自己仍在好好读书。

他有时候也后悔自己当时为什么不选一个赚的更多一点的专业，然而尹净汉也不是会在回头路上徘徊太久的人，他只是想方设法地，拆东墙补西墙般地维持自己现有的生活。夜深人静的时候祈祷一切都不要变。

他就这样在焦虑和疲惫中迎来了毕业，刚入学的时候曾把他当做关门弟子来培养的老师说，毕业作品尽力就好。  
四年里他看着自己学生眼里的火光一点一点熄灭，像是一只被困住的鸟。

“净汉啊，想不出来的主题的话，就试试看笼子吧？”

他从老师办公室出来后，久久地停留在了空无一人的学校大路上。整齐的路灯规规整整的伫立在两旁，像是忠诚而沉默的守卫一样，把光明关在了这条路上。  
而他是这片光明里迷路的影子。

***

学校知道他家的情况，让他最后一年仍旧可以在学校内兼职。已经过了最初来参观的热潮，毕业设计展出的画廊冷冷清清，这几天都没有见过几个人过来。  
就是在这样的安静里，朴硕珉来到了他值班的桌子前，向他小心翼翼的递上了一张纸条，上面竟然是他名字的中文正写。

“我的名字是朴硕珉，请问你可以帮我找一下这个学生的作品吗？”  
“是这位叫……尹净汉的学生吗？”他问。  
“对，是叫尹净汉的学生。”朴硕珉认真回答道。“已经慕名已久了。”

如假包换的尹净汉一头雾水的在脑海里搜索，除了一股异样的熟悉感之外仍旧毫无印象。他带着眼前人穿过几乎大半个大厅，来到一个他早早预留给自己的不起眼的角落。那里摆着自己连妈妈都没能来参观的毕业作品。一座笼中鸟雕塑——或者确切的说，一只鸟即将逃离牢笼的瞬间，一只翅膀已经被整齐的斩断，另一只翅膀已经迫不及待的摆出了飞翔的姿势。

他身边的陌生人单膝跪了下来，目光澄明又小心翼翼的看着眼前的雕塑。要是他没看错的话，竟然有一滴泪顺着他的脸落了下来。

这世界上怎么有这么怪的人呢，他想。  
你既然不认识我，你又为什么要哭呢？


	2. 我们这样的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花从枝头凋谢的那一刻，同时迎接了自由与死亡。

徐明浩被困在公司门口了。  
这是一场他一样不被这个世界所期待的倾盆暴雨，通常都是电视剧里男女主人公相遇或者分手的契机。大雨总是情感的最好借代，瓢泼又喧嚣，泛滥又无情。

他站在公司门口，沉默的拒绝了一份载他回家的好意——是的，那是他一起在bSK电子创业的朋友。和除了出钱和画饼以外什么都不做的高层不一样，创业公司的底层员工往往都要被迫十项全能。那时候公司什么都没有，他朋友开玩笑说硬件全栈的话是不是要从挖矿开始，徐明浩一边揉着眼睛调代码修bug，一边听着比空调还冷的笑话哈哈大笑。下班的时候一起去路边摊买宵夜，结婚的时候他是伴郎，用世俗的米尺再怎么苛刻地丈量，也可以称为肝胆相照的好兄弟。  
而他也在他亲手制定的裁员名单上，或许明天就要比现在被困住的他还要慌张和狼狈。

那又怎么样呢，除了含着金汤匙出生的儿子和孙子以外，谁不是正在挣扎的芸芸众生呢？  
而他至少利用了背叛的余温，可以向自己的上司投诚。

***

能被朴泰山社长注意到纯属是一个意外。  
说是创业元老，他最一开始只是非常普通的小职员，在繁重疲惫的工作以外，还要忍受在一个新环境里的种种不变和不可避免的背后评价——土气，格格不入。与烦恼本身相比，他更无法忍受这种闲言碎语都不能消化的自己。

人总是要在各种各样的环境中挣扎求生。与跌宕起伏的难关相比，对日常的不满算困境吗？不顺心的一天算艰难吗？洒在简历上的咖啡是人生擦不掉的污迹吗？家里枯萎的来不及的打理的花草，度过它应有的绚烂的一生了吗？  
什么事情，才有资格宣称自己是压倒一个人的最后一根稻草？

他在第无数次的失败中痛恨着照常升起的阳光，按时上班下班的同事。然而又从什么时候开始，那些被他怨恨着的人，又渐渐的消失了呢？  
等徐明浩回过神来，他不仅升到了组里的小中层，那些惹他不快的人都离开了。

朴泰山来巡视的那一天，公司集体出去喝酒。徐明浩酒量超群，一桌子的同事都喝成了醉鬼，就他还有精神安排送他们回家的车，给他们的家里人打电话，把一团糟的场景处理的干干净净。

朴泰山饶有兴味地问他，你这样的人，不想当人上人吗？  
徐明浩迷途的酒劲儿冲了上来，他好像在问眼前的朴会长，又好像在问遥不可及的众神。  
他问，我配吗？

***

人类有千百种面貌。  
你看着他打理的一丝不苟的体面，并不知道他内心吞咽着计算家里账单逾期费的苦水。你看着他什么都不做就能拥有你毕生都得不到的一切，并不是知道他内心藏着一个他自己都害怕的魔鬼。

徐明浩顶着瓢泼大雨走到了公交车站，在破烂的遮雨棚下看见了被淋成了落水狗的朴珉奎。  
那个高高大大的，平时坐在窗明几净的办公室里，与他们这些必须要一身狼狈才能攀爬的普通人天壤之别的会长孙子，此时狼狈不堪的坐在积满雨水的塑料长凳上，高定西装的裤脚沾着泥巴，头埋在手里，雨水顺着鬓角淌下，仿佛想把自己也融入到这无穷无尽的雨中。

徐明浩站在他面前，拿出了包里他觉得不值得打开的雨伞，默默的撑开，遮到了朴珉奎的头上。

“朴先生……我是徐明浩，您记得我吗？”他问。  
“就是——和今天一模一样的雨天，爸爸他在我面前，从楼上跳了下来。”  
“他把抱住他的我甩开，我摔到了垫子上，流血了，那么痛，他也没有回头看看我。”

徐明浩听他语无伦次的讲话，给他打着伞，错过了背后一趟又一趟的公交车。直到这大雨与灯火都恢复寂静。

“徐先生这样的人，一定很厌恶我这样胸中空无一物又要狐假虎威的花瓶吧。”  
被浇透的徐明浩来不及处理过多的朴家秘辛，他回答说，是的，但你至少让我觉得我自己的人生没那么糟糕。

***

徐明浩没有朋友，朴珉奎好像也没有。

在那个又偶然又狼狈的夜晚之后，他跟朴珉奎像普通朋友一样奇迹般的多了很多一起度过的时间。朴珉奎挂着副总裁的名，在办公室枯坐完正常的上班时间。趁着夜晚人少，跑到大办公区陪徐明浩加班，后者揉着犯了腱鞘炎的手腕，随便给朴珉奎找了个热门手游打发了他。后者听话的埋头苦玩，不知道什么时候就躺在地上睡着了。  
然后他们踩着凌晨朦朦胧胧的阳光一起回家。徐明浩说你这样一点都不像养尊处优的会长孙子，你让我觉得自己就像把王子变成了青蛙的老巫婆。  
正在开车的朴珉奎又傻又满足的笑了一下。

人要怎么分辨现实和幻想呢？  
要怎么维持这样的现状——既想永远的活在柔软的梦里，又要瞪大双眼不甘的窥视残酷的现实呢？

这样平静的陪伴总是暂时的。徐明浩每天早上醒来的时候都下定了这样的决心，而到了晚上睡觉之前又惊觉自己又糊弄了一日过去。

所以当朴泰山要让他去分公司辅助他不成器的二儿子朴硕珉的时候，他空悬的内心从每一日每一日的焦灼和惶恐中落进了熟悉又舒适的，满是恶毒与算计的土壤里。  
如释重负之外，竟然还有一份无可名状的遗憾。

在木料腐朽的气味中，徐明浩弯下了腰，说一定用人生最大的力量做到会长的期望，成为得力的下属。朴泰山发出一声毫不掩饰的嗤笑，他说，我的孙子，朴珉奎，你配吗？

他低着头，直直地看着地板上的木质纹路，什么也没回答。

***

你坐在即将离开的列车里，隔着没擦干净的玻璃窗向下望。你看见那人的眼睛在不知人间疾苦的阳光里闪闪发亮。

那泪光那么暖，像落日的余晖那样暖，像冬天冰层下奔涌的活水那样暖。  
那泪光那么凉，像孤独的星光那样凉，像手中最后一根燃尽的火柴那样凉。


	3. 列车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他走在一条青砖铺成的大路上，一条巨大的鲸鱼缓缓地在他头上经过，留下了温柔的余波。

全圆佑和洪知秀面对面的坐在即将启程的列车上，面前摆着两杯尚在冒着袅袅香气的咖啡。  
因为天气的关系，火车已经晚点了一个半小时，广播里反复播放着试图缓解人们焦躁心理的音乐，却在昏暗又不幸的阴天里没起到什么正面作用。

要说一起坐火车的原因……勉强可以说成一起出差吧。  
会长朴泰山因为身体原因在老家休养。也许是在清秀的山水间想通了生前身后事，在夜深人静的时候来了要立遗嘱的灵感。  
睡眼惺忪的洪知秀连夜整理好必要的文书，拎着自己的正装就上了崔秘书派来的车。在候车的地方遇见了老熟人——在仓促的早上仍能将每根头发丝都打理的井井有条的家庭医生全圆佑。  
他那么游刃有余的提着皮箱，融入到了等车的队伍里。

洪知秀低头看看自己一身皱皱巴巴的运动服，一时不知道谁跟这人流攒动的通勤的早上更搭一点。

“圆佑，早上好。”他说。  
全圆佑从队伍里走了出来，走到了站在队尾的洪知秀身边说：“哥，早上好。”

***

朴家人不知道的是，全圆佑和洪知秀当过一段短暂时间的初中同学。  
那至少是十多年前的事了，那时候洪知秀跟着回国深造的妈妈在韩国生活一年，就近在家附近的学校入学。

刚回到韩国的洪知秀对韩语一知半解，听不懂就笑，人称微笑的花美男。而与这个称号相对的，就是在整个小城市里的初中学校之间都闻名的，“那个”沉默的帅哥——彼时还以出道成为爱豆作为梦想的，起早贪黑去首尔练习的全圆佑。

那时候中二的少男少女把他传成了神秘莫测的存在，有说他高冷又难以接近的，有说他故弄玄虚的。以至于洪知秀真正在家里见到全圆佑的时候非常紧张，脑袋里默念了无数遍的안녕하세요，脱口而出的还是How are you?  
后者愣了一下，小心翼翼的说，I’m good.  
妈妈瞪了洪知秀一眼，跟自己的闺中密友——全圆佑的妈妈说这孩子在美国长大的，韩语还不熟练。

洪知秀赶鸭子上架一般的成为了全圆佑的朋友，一开始他还以为自己找了一个学校里能罩着他的神秘大佬，没想到他的作用是以一个学渣的身份，替因为练习而缺课越来越多的学霸全圆佑签到和记笔记。

接触越多，越发现对方传闻中的人设一点都不一样，故弄玄虚是因为反复通勤睡眠不足反应慢，难以接近是因为近视眼又总忘记戴眼镜而看不清人。喜欢安静的看书也喜欢对着镜子练习各种各样的舞蹈，除了追梦的方式苦了一点——起早贪黑的在家乡和首尔之间奔波，出道的日子又肉眼可见的遥遥无期——之外，其实和洪知秀在美国天不亮就要去训练的橄榄球队朋友没什么区别。

洪知秀硬着头皮帮全圆佑记笔记，经常一翻开就是百分之八十是英语的鬼画符，他心中有点抱歉，全圆佑却说这已经很好了，然后抱着本英语词典和洪知秀在图书馆死磕。  
期末考试全圆佑还是第一，洪知秀从入学的班级倒数直升到了前十。

一年很快就过去了，洪知秀回美国前跟全圆佑说你出道了一定要通知我，开演唱会的话能来美国就最好了，到时候他肯定带着朋友去捧场，开完了带他沿着一号公路兜风。那时候全圆佑笑的有点腼腆又有点得意，说会好好努力的。

***

全圆佑问过洪知秀，长大之后想要做什么。  
洪知秀说美国的亚裔基本也就三大梦想职业，医生律师计算机。他觉得自己可能会成为律师吧。

他回美国之后也确实就按照律师的方向努力的，本科社会学毕业后被西北大学的法学院录取，又考到了律师执照，顺顺利利的进入了大律所。  
困难的时候不是没有，考前背书背的掉头发，模拟法庭输了一场又一场，但当他想到一夜又一夜从首尔站回昌原的好友之后就咬着牙继续坚持了下来。

人只要再坚持一点点，就能不一样。  
他在与全圆佑在bSK的电梯中偶遇之前，一直都这么相信着。

***

人生就像坐火车，从起点出发，在每一站和每一站之间都遇到不同的人。有的人陪你一瞬，有的人陪你很久。你们分离之前，约定下次相遇的时候彼此都要变得更好，还没意识到在终点之前可以重逢就是万幸。

坐在刚被清洁过的，还带着消毒气味的火车座位上。全圆佑十分罕见的有种头晕目眩的错觉。  
最近手上的事务和压力过多，远远的超过了一个普普通通的家庭医生能承受的范围。当事人拍拍屁股躲到了乡下，他还要想办法瞒下逝者早已离去的事实。毕竟新晋的豪门公子朴净汉，远比他顽固不化的父亲想象的聪明也敏感的多。

作为单纯雇佣的关系，他没有自己想象的那么在意事情背后的感情纠葛和复杂关系——  
“天真”的次子，聪明的私生子，精神不稳定的孙子，还有一门心思想方设法想要给自己的一生留下好名声的父亲。他只是觉得自己如同走进了一个用金钱垒成的迷宫里，钱越多，出口越是遥远。  
往日一目了然的选择，也令人踟躇。  
比如那封躺在他手机邮箱里，朴硕珉发来的短信，内容像是过家家一般直率，又惊天动地的提议。

对面的人递过来烫手的咖啡说，来一杯吧，提提神。是和小时候在图书馆看书看到眼花，两人偷偷喝碳酸饮料相似的语气。  
全圆佑怔怔地想，洪知秀。对，洪知秀，他竟然成为了和年少时期梦想的一模一样的大律师。

他下意识的接过咖啡，在列车缓缓启程的咣当咣当声中轻抿了一口，苦涩的味道充满了口腔，让他打了一个激灵。

这辆从首尔始发的，将在朴会长老家经停的火车，在一片红色暴雨预警中固执的启程了。全圆佑向窗外看去，大雨淹没了天空与大地，目之所及全是霸道的雨幕。渺小的人类被裹在了智慧与科技所驱动的铁盒子中，如同行在海里。


	4. 往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当人们开始回忆往昔的时候，就代表他们终于意识到很难回到过去的时光里了。

文俊辉迎着暴雨向大邱开着，因为视线太差和下班高峰期，高速上的车都亮着通红的尾灯，缓慢的前行着。  
三个小时前崔秘书打电话说全圆佑和洪知秀被困在了大邱车站，大雨还是切断了他们火车继续行驶的可能性，所有乘客滞留在了半路。  
而他们说一不二的会长又坚持明天一早进行写遗嘱的仪式，说是梦中算出的吉时。

很多次很多次都是这样，在会长讲过无数次的自己孤身打下一片家业的故事里，所有人都是软弱无知的小角色，不能摒弃无用的人性，不能达到他自身万分之一的能力。  
而只有文俊辉知道，如果他自身坚信自己全宇宙独一无二的正确性，又为何会偷偷去无数个神明面前忏悔，仍旧无法获得一秒的平安。

他想，朴会长这个人，值得困在噩梦中，一生都不要醒来。

***

朴俊基刚出生的时候，朴泰山的事业终于从老家发展到了周边的城市，家财也累积到了可以请佣人照顾孩子的程度。  
多疑又敏感的朴夫人不允许家中任何女性出现在丈夫的视线里，文俊辉凭借性别优势获得了这份工作。

朴泰山后来又因为他出色的能力给了他管家的头衔，成为了管理大宅的亲信。作为一个受过专业训练的管家，文俊辉和他的同事们一样擅长隐瞒富贵人家标配的不堪，伪装出富丽堂皇的和谐。

那是被过度放大的喜怒哀乐。

他在第一次发现家主虐待长子的时候第一反应就是冲进去阻止，却被夫人拦在了门外。光鲜亮丽的贵妇人一边颤抖，一边让他滚开，这是朴家的家事，轮不到他一个小管家插手。

“夫人，那是您的儿子，也是我的主人。”文俊辉说。“从情理和法理我都不能视而不见。”  
“俊，泰山说，说只要俊基能熬过去，他就会出钱帮我的娘家了。”

***

他帮他一手带大的小主人上过无数次药，抱着他度过了一个又一个噩梦中惊醒的夜晚。  
也也背地里打过无数次石沉大海的报警电话，然后第二天废纸篮中看见写着自己名字的报警记录。

作为管家的文俊辉活在了两个平行的世界里。  
一个是朴俊基与合作伙伴女儿联姻的婚礼，学业优异，能力超群，在鲜花与掌声中谦虚又风度翩翩。  
一个是首尔远郊大宅的地下室，刑具从老家秘密的运了过来，白天里优秀的长子像一条狗一样跪在父亲的面前。

俊基对他说，唯一的愿望就是想要保护弟弟。就算受到再多的伤，只要硕珉还可以无忧无虑的长大，他的一生就没有白费。

在朴珉奎刚满五岁的那一年，快快乐乐，一无所知的朴硕珉放学回家，被爸爸带到了地下室。朴泰山赶回来的时候，看到的就是令人肝胆俱裂的一幕。

那是躺在水泥地上，一身伤痕，哭的没有力气的弟弟。  
也是年幼的，没被世界的恶意放过的他自己。

而他们的父亲，坐在铁锈的座椅上，手中举着一直蜡烛，烛光一寸一寸的照亮他脸上苍老的沟壑，他说俊基啊，你所有的快乐都会被摧毁，你所有的目的都永远不会被达成。

你给我听好，你所有的挣扎都是徒劳。

***

文俊辉陪伴了朴俊基的一生。  
从苦恼为他做什么样的辅食，到安排他举行什么样的葬礼的一生。从不体面到体面，又从体面到不体面的一生。

他把仔细收集过的，朴家内幕的资料送给了追着朴家追查的记者权顺荣，然后木然的看着记者从暴跳如雷的朴泰山手里敲诈了一大笔钱，继续在报纸上用爆炸的标题，进行着虎头蛇尾，转移眼球的报道。

是的，这世界就是这样了。

“只要俊基能熬过去，只要硕珉能熬过去，只要……”

是的，这世界就永远是这样了。

不期而遇的，与许多年前相似的大雨打湿了他的车窗，濡湿了他的视线。无人记得就是在多年前的这一天，朴准基绝望的结束了自己的生命，他的自杀最终被报道成了病亡。

文俊辉终于赶到了大邱，全医生和洪律师打着一把伞站在雨里，那应该是一把刚从便利店买来的新伞，未撕下的标签已经被雨水打湿成了一片纯白。

他们沉默的上了车。

全圆佑从包里拿出一个信封，放在了空无一人的副驾驶上。  
“朴珉奎的心理健康报告出来了，他的精神状态极不稳定。”他说，“我们还发现了他有双重人格的倾向，另一个人格似乎是——”

再残酷的记忆也有渐弱的句点，最终什么都不会被世人记得。

“——是他的父亲，朴俊基。”


	5. 星灰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果记忆有温度，那一定是把时光亲手点燃后的炙热。

崔韩率对于自己能在bSK工作到今天这件事至今都觉得不可思议。  
不仅是工作，还能一步一步的从助理升职成总裁机要秘书，真要追本溯源，找到起点，那应该重点感谢他的大学室友李灿。

那是他大学的最后一个学期。上大学期间他大多数时间都花在了搞乐队上，跟着团队昼伏夜出的跑场，在地下室里练过歌，在音乐节上炸过场。风风雨雨三年，跌宕起伏三年，最后以一场观众人数不足200的livehouse结尾。  
演出结束之后他们吃了一场散伙饭，谁也没问彼此之后还会去哪里。高举的酒杯映着不是为他们燃放的烟火，竟有几分迟来的流光溢彩。

崔韩率回到了学校，周围的同学们已经开始找工作或者准备深造了。  
每个人都或多或少的有点什么跟专业有关的证书。而他有的是厚厚一沓挂科记录和退学警告——感谢他勤劳的好室友，那些学校寄来的纸质通知单按照日期分门别类的摆好，称得上一个整整齐齐。  
他给父母打了电话，听了三个小时的分析利弊，中间手机电量告急，还是靠着室友相助的充电宝才撑到最后。  
放下电话后，他看着自己长长的一头望不到尾的补考列表，觉得还是不如收拾行李准备打包走人。

他那个叫李灿的室友一边帮他打包一边在他耳边唠叨，其实正经毕业拿个证也挺好的，来都来了总不能白来，得对得起高三掉的头发。  
崔韩率的小脑袋瓜不知道怎么就被李灿绕晕了，等他回过神来，已经开始起早贪黑的跟李灿一起看书泡图书馆——后者要准备传说中的司法考试。

李灿这个人永远充满了没人猜的透来源的能量，不知道什么是放弃，也不知道什么是后退，人生目标像是一条宽阔的大路那样笔直。什么样的暴风骤雨都不能打断他奔跑的步伐。

在崔韩率想放弃的时候，李灿总能莫名其妙的说服他再坚持那么一下。而对这世界除了音乐以外的话术一无所知的崔韩率也就这么真的被按着头过了一门又一门补考，拿到了毕业要求的最低学分。

毕业典礼上李灿给了他一个特别结实的拥抱，然后拿出了一束排列成了他们乐队logo的花。他说其实我是你们乐队的粉丝，我特别喜欢你们的音乐，跟你是同学总不好意思说。我最大的愿望就是无论如何都能帮到你。  
哥，你觉得我做的好吗？

***

崔韩率对世界有一份独一无二的专注，周围人类的爱与恨在抵达他的内心之前就经过一轮稀释，他看得懂但是不想评价，可以共情却疏于表达。如果把人类的伪装比喻成一层一层的洋葱，他天生对致使人流泪的那部分免疫，以至于有人把这误解成了漠不关心。

熬夜刷题的时候李灿说他这叫腼腆。  
崔韩率点点头说你说的对，后者一脸无奈的挠了挠头，一副不知道该怎么解释的感觉。

靠着这份得来不易的文凭，他进入到了bSK。一点一点的从小助理做起，凭着从李灿那里恶补来的人类世界常识，慢慢的也变成了一个看不出来曾经疯过的社会人。  
渐渐的过了谈论梦想和爱的年龄，渐渐的放弃了寻找人生意义的念头，他有时候打开自己被放在了网上的现场视频，发觉连怀念这种感情都变得越发生疏了。

***

崔韩率是最早发现朴珉奎不对劲的人。  
他曾是朴俊基的随行秘书，记住了对方一些不为人知的小习惯。  
朴俊基在紧张的时候会无意识的去西服的里怀兜拿出一张纸一样的东西又快速的放回去，仿佛在检查什么东西还在不在。崔韩率很后来的时候才无意中看到，那是一张朴俊基，朴硕珉和朴珉奎的合照。

他还喜欢在桌角摆一个白色的天使造型的雕塑，放在一个看起来随时随地都会摔到地上的地方。有一次保洁工人把它往里面放了放，朴俊基罕见的的大发雷霆并把人辞退了。  
从此崔韩率总会嘱咐到过办公室的人不要碰那个雕塑，直到有一天他看着朴俊基不小心把它摔到了地上，雕塑的头掉了下来，翅膀也断了一只。  
而年轻的继承人并不在意，还把它摆到了更加显眼的地方，后来汇报工作的经理们还想了很多溢美之词夸赞那个小雕塑的独特性。

朴俊基对崔韩率说，看在你擅长保持沉默的份上，下一次升职的就是你了。  
可你就没有什么想问我的吗？

***

时光长久的沉睡在人类的脑海里，保持冰冷的沉默。只在苏醒的某一刻，如同流星一样划破广袤的长空。然后，在你脑海里留下它的余温和灰尘。

在没有被文件阻挡的时候，朴珉奎的视线一直未曾离开徐明浩搬空的办公桌，他不允许任何人使用它，也不允许自己走近它。  
崔韩率知道他把自己锁在办公室里面，很多个晚上都无法合眼。白天保持着一种病态的清醒，眼里都是恐怖的血红色。  
直到有一天，朴珉奎让崔韩率到前台帮他取一个快递。那时候他的双手已经开始因为喝了太多咖啡而颤抖，握不住划开胶带的裁纸刀。  
他把那把刀递给了崔韩率，他说，打开它。

从来不相信命运的崔秘书接过了刀，却突然感觉到了一份久违的灵感——就像他很多年前编曲的时候一样，每一份乐谱都独立成章，每一种乐器都有自己的音色，而把它们合在一起的那一刻，命运响起了久违的钟声。  
他拿着刀，空悬在了潘多拉的魔盒的上方。 

“朴珉奎”问他，你没有什么想问我的吗？  
“没有。”他说。

崔韩率深吸了一口气，用刀缓缓的割破了纸箱的胶带，露出了人类拼命隐藏，却败给了时间的秘密。

——那是十二个白色的，没有头的小雕像。


	6. 剧本

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在故事的开头，陨落的第一颗赤诚之心。

“那下次见面的时候就给那个老小子一个惊喜吧。”  
对面传来了在兴奋中仍旧努力恭敬的应答声，崔胜澈语气中带着合作愉快的惬意，又意外的果断挂掉了李灿的电话。

他见过太多这样的人。聪明，胆大，又总带着那么一点侥幸心理。总觉得自己可以拯救世界，却又心甘情愿落入权力和金钱的圈套。

与因为是一起打拼到今天的好友而总被放在一起的朴泰山相比，崔胜澈完全算不上一个酷爱怀旧的人，他爱好独自旅行，拍很多照片发到推特上，配字是冥思苦想后的短语。既和年轻人一样有神秘感，又努力在细节里体现着在岁月里沉积的底蕴。  
他自嘲为欲擒故纵式的倚老卖老。

从年轻的时候开始，崔胜澈就知道了自己身上总有一股他自己都掌握不了的矛盾感。譬如一边是家里面备受宠爱的老幺，一边又总要在工作上做一个把握方向的领头人。让他一边有一半海水一半火焰的不适感，又在这种巨大的反差中快速的成长了起来。

成长的每一分每一秒都那么辛苦，让崔胜澈一度不敢回头看，他害怕看到一个因为不适应而显得苦大仇深的自己，也害怕自己回头才发现选错了路。

在家乡休养的朴泰山经常打着关心公司业务的旗号给他打电话，聊着聊着总会绕回到他自己都想不起来的过去，我当年如果这样就好了，你当年如果那样就对了。崔胜澈对这种老年人式的回忆往昔嗤之以鼻，挤兑的话到了嘴边还是变成了敷衍——你说的是，要是能回到过去重来一次就好了。

其实那样的人生有什么可重来的。

“我想要把公司的财产都捐出去，一点也不给我不孝的子孙留。”朴泰山虚弱又愤怒的说，“别以为我真的查不出来是谁在一直给我写信，什么妖魔鬼怪也敢欺负到我的头上来。”

***

要说真有一刻让崔胜澈有不服老不行的念头的话，那应该是受到刺杀的那一天吧。  
以他年轻的身手来讲对方算是不入流的毛贼，现在却因为来不及躲避而不得不徒手握住刀，以至于在他的手上割出一道深深的伤口。

坐在救护车去往医院的路上他想了很久来杀他的是谁，是叫嚷着财产捐赠其实只是为了求得自己心安的老朋友，还是那人最近看起来越发深不可测的孙子。bSK就是这么一家看着光鲜实际上欠了很多血债的公司，他只想尽早退休拿着分红去环游世界，只是在这么一个大厦将倾的时刻多了一点没有必要的不忍心。

他还在医院打消炎针的时候李灿打电话问他，朴泰山发起的派对就在这个周末了，问他有要去的意向吗。

崔胜澈：“去了才知道那个老顽固在故弄玄虚个什么，就去看看吧。”  
李灿：“可我总觉得有点不祥……不会真的出什么事吧。”  
崔胜澈：“李检察官，您听过什么叫做‘火中取栗’吗？不肯冒险怎么能抓到有价值的把柄。”  
李灿：“好吧，就算是我为了不辜负bSK。”

崔胜澈看着手边摆着的，用来消遣的象棋棋盘，心不在焉的回答说，感谢您一直以来的帮助。

***

李知勋是一名侦探。  
多年前他去跟着旅行团去欧洲旅游，自由活动的时间里大半都花费在酒店里看侦探小说，很少特意再去周边看看。直到他们团到了奥地利，因为飞机故障而全体延迟了一天，他已经在酒店连续睡了几天，觉得找个地方逛一逛也好，就去爬了附近的一座山。

他爬到了山顶，看见了他打算休息一下的长凳上已经坐了一个人。那是独身等待太阳落山的崔胜澈，他身边放着一个国际象棋棋盘，正在自已和自己对弈。  
对方也不介意他分享凳子围观，他下的全神贯注，以至于几乎忘了看日落的本来目的。

“您就这么和自己过不去吗？”李知勋忍不住问。  
崔胜澈看着胶着的棋盘，罕见的在陌生人面前有了倾诉的欲望。

崔胜澈：“也许你想听听一个俗套的故事吗？”

从前有一个人，因为有想要正义地成功的负担，在人生的每一个岔路口都做了能得到最大利益的选项。并在本来可以伸手帮一把的时候选择了视而不见。  
他以为他年老了之后不会后悔，他也确实没后悔，他只是没想到愧疚照样诛心。

“我也许是个帮凶。”他说。“你觉得呢？”

那时候初出茅庐的侦探还不能给他一个答案，他脑海中出现了太多因为不义而犯下的罪恶，真相大白后才姗姗来迟的忏悔。在人们脑海中萦绕不去的永远是贪婪，初心就像是盛夏的太阳雨一样，落在地上就蒸发干净。

在他们的身后，太阳正悄无声息的落下，没入了地平线。  
它对于自己营造的白昼毫不眷恋。

***

后来朴泰山通过百转千回的关系联系到李知勋，跟他成为象棋棋友并拜托他侦查自己收到的，来自于逝者的死亡威胁。  
他起初没有把这件事和深埋在记忆中的那个语焉不详的故事联系起来，直到看到了bSK高层的照片，他才突然觉得真相也能如此索然无味。

后来，他踌躇了很久才给朴泰山发了一封邮件，他并不知道那封近乎是空白的邮件被朴泰山的秘书拦截了下来，转发到了“朴珉奎”那里。后者篡改了内容，写着真相是崔副会长因为遗嘱意向的关系怀恨在心，想要杀了朴泰山，并委托检察官隐瞒真相。朴泰山看到之后大发雷霆，委托自己的秘书以清洁费的名义雇佣杀手，给崔副会长一个教训。

戏中人永远都会无可奈何地败给剧本。剧情自己手起刀落地快速向前发展，他直到死前也没能问崔胜澈一句，好久不见，您最近是否安康。


	7. 哥哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然后你把他从梦里抓出来，再重重地扔回一错再错的现实里，问他后来怎样。

还是小孩子的时候，朴硕珉每年都要度过一个很好很好的生日，从月初就要提前策划的生日派对，要请什么人来的长长的清单。要好的同学，玩的好的朋友，他们每个人爱吃的零食和别具匠心的回礼。  
每年在蛋糕上增加的蜡烛数量，仿佛是对他努力的嘉奖。

那时候他迫切的想要长大，那个愿望日复一日的在他的胸腔里鼓动，要像父亲一样可靠，要像哥哥一样优秀，他甚至每天晚上都问，是不是今天比昨天高了一点，是不是只要听老师的话好好学习，他也能获得烫金的奖状。  
带着他长大的文管家总是微笑着说，是的，只要我们硕珉努力，终有一天会变成自己想成为的样子。

朴硕珉常常就在这样昏黄的灯光和誓言一样认真的保证里睡过去了，他睡觉的姿势透着不由自主的规矩，梦里仍然相信自己被爱着。  
他不知道深渊在他的身边凝视着他，而疲惫的管家只能尽己所能的遮住他的眼睛。只要看不见，就可以当做不存在。

***

在朴泰山一面也没有出现过的宴会上，他看见了最近没有见到的侄子，脑子里却反复出现全圆佑对他的叮嘱，小心“朴珉奎”，半开玩笑的打着招呼——至少阅历教会了他用客套来伪装不安。

他下意识的靠近着朴净汉，尽管在俗世的眼里他们应该是更加剑拔弩张的关系。

和显得有点仓促的朴净汉相比，朴硕珉早就知道他的存在了。甚至在他还没有回到被迫回到朴家的时候，朴硕珉就知道自己有一个弟弟。那个弟弟过着令他艳羡不已的，普普通通的生活。是他从知道的那一刻起就发誓要努力守护的生活。

在得知父亲的真面目和得知哥哥自杀之后，他的大脑受到了刺激，一度被锁在老宅的房间里，能见到的只有文俊辉。  
他哑着不吃不喝后干哑的嗓子说，文叔叔，你就让我跟哥哥一起走吧。我逃不掉的，哥哥都不行，我一定逃不掉的。

文俊辉抱着他说你不能放弃。  
他贴着他的耳朵说：“硕珉，你还有个叫净汉的弟弟。你要像你哥哥保护你一样保护他。”

在深海一样窒息的空气里，朴硕珉渐渐地放任自己浮了上来。五感慢慢地回到了他虚弱的身体里，他一边惊讶自己竟然还能流的出眼泪，一边感到了渴和饿。

但这份我一厢情愿赋予我自己的使命，希望他永远都不要知道。

***

尹净汉跟着妈妈和亲人学会了滑雪。  
尹净汉的梦想是找不到工作就去养牛。  
尹净汉大学的专业选了冷门的雕塑。

尹净汉，尹净汉，尹净汉。

在冷冷清清的毕业展览大厅里，朴硕珉第一次亲口对自己的弟弟说话，他的心脏急速跳动，快要蹦出他的胸口。他对着眼前这个对他一无所知的年轻人问出了他一生中最愚蠢的问题，他说，我叫朴硕珉，请问能带我去看看一个学生的作品吗。

对，是叫做尹净汉的学生。

***

他一边哭一边向他多年未见的“哥哥”一步一步的走了过去 。他说，哥，我已经策划了换遗嘱，马上就要成功了，你可以再等等我，我真的马上就要成功了。不要再死人了，什么都换不回来的。

举着猎枪的“哥哥”说，亲爱的弟弟，收起你那份无用的谋划吧。你那些靠着同情心堆积起来的小伎俩，如果不是我杀了那个老东西，你以为他会看你成功吗？

他的五官仍旧带着二十岁的稚嫩，目光里却透露出经年累月的恨意。朴硕珉这一刻才意识到，他怀念了很多年的哥哥，他愧疚了很多年的那个曾经挡在他面前的身影，早在对方跳楼自杀的一刻就已经彻底死去了。

如果能回到过去，就像若干重生小说里写的一样，带着经年的遗憾和不甘，对破败的结局开上一枪。再潇洒地回到一切还尚未发生的时间点，从头再来好好的活一遍。  
那该多好呢？

站在光与影的间隙里，朴硕珉擦干了眼泪，他说：  
“哥，我有最后一个愿望。”

***

文俊辉站在大门的台阶上，倚着雕花的栏杆，暗色的王冠尖角给他的米色大衣蹭上了一道血一样的锈痕。  
他背后的豪宅如同一座大山，把所有的不堪和富丽堂皇都一股脑的吞了下去，留给人间一个沉默的背影。而和真正的群山相比，它又只是一个吞噬了悲欢离合的小点，轻易的就可以藏进夜色的汪洋里去。

他的眼前是一轮红色的上弦月。  
前几天听新闻报道，说根据预测，今年也许能看到血色的满月，那时候硕珉说了什么来着，等到计划成功，自己成为家主，要举办一场中秋赏月会。徐明浩会带着那瓶叫“血月”的红葡萄酒，还是看在朴珉奎可能会来的面子上。他同样邀请了朴净汉，希望他不会讨厌他。

那时候他的小主人对未来仍旧有着天真的期许。  
而就在昨天，宴会开始之前，朴硕珉又觉醒了那久违的直觉，他说请您再帮忙准备一份遗嘱，在那份遗嘱里，所有的财产归于朴净汉。

***

在朴宅的停车场里，宴会开始之前，崔韩率遇见了李灿。他走过去主动地跟李灿打招呼，后者惊讶的看着他，说最近有一段时间不见了，哥还好吗。  
崔韩率说我最近还不错，你呢？  
李灿罕见的沮丧了起来，他说还是老样子，一个案子接着一个案子，曾经以为检察官是主持正义的一方，最近也变成了走过场。

“明明知道结果了还要必须把流程走完，要照本宣科才能捂着遮羞布。谁都知道结局，谁都不肯直接跳到结局。”他说。“我一开始以为再往上走走就能变好，其实都一样，想帮的还是无能为力。”

“之前谢谢你了，我是说要毕业的时候。”崔韩率说，“我最近又写了新的歌，有空的话帮我听听吧。”  
李灿一下子就充满电一样又活了过来。

那一刻他们的头顶上晴空一片，没有一朵迷路的云彩。


	8. Blue flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阳光下的一切，皆是虚妄。

朴家大宅坐落在首尔远郊的一座山上，建造的时候清掉了半个树林，开出了一片可以打地基的空旷地，不提占地宽广的庄园本身，光是配套设施的建设就花掉了远超预期的时间。细细算来大概三年左右才建好。

全圆佑第一次去的时候忍不住心算了一下打理所花掉的天文数字，想的太出神没看路，一头撞到了一个人身上，对方的被撞得趔趄了一下，手里仍旧稳稳的拿着浇花壶，没有让一滴水溅到身上。

全圆佑：“对不起对不起，是我没看路。”  
对方说没关系，他也没及时躲开，说没注意今天会有客人到来，招待不周还请见谅。  
全圆佑说我可能不算客人，我叫全圆佑，是家主新雇佣的家庭医生，今天是第一次见面。

“今后就要拜托你多多关照了。”

他们身边是一丛含苞欲放的蓝色花朵，它们刚来到这世界不久，对即将发生的一切一无所知。

***

全圆佑的面前摆着一杯红酒，他对面的沙发上坐着眼神时而阴沉时而绝望的豪门公子，他手里紧紧的握着猎枪，手上的青筋暴露出他的不安和紧张。

全圆佑：“珉奎，别怕。”

从他第一次给朴珉奎做心理咨询开始，他就知道对方是一个多么不安又敏感的孩子。那时候他才十几岁，已经十年都没有尝过安稳入睡的滋味了。长期睡眠不足是一种怎样的状态呢，是你看全世界所有的棱角都向你不间断的袭来，刺痛你敏感脆弱的神经。你无时不刻不想从哪些光怪陆离的梦中逃出去，只有黑暗才是唯一可以让你心安的地方。

他害怕把自己这一面暴露在任何人面前。

朴珉奎是被朴硕珉逼着来看医生的，后者罕见的露出十分强硬的态度，牢牢的抓着比他还要高的叛逆期少年，他们到全圆佑面前的时候是一种十分扭曲的姿态——朴珉奎咬着自己叔叔的胳膊，像是一匹被强行抓进人类世界的孤狼。

“这是我们的医生，你只要答应我跟他说，我就可以从你的世界中滚出去。”他说。  
朴珉奎用血红色眼睛瞪着自己的亲人，最后还是在有点狭窄的椅子上弓着身子坐了下来。他疲惫的叔叔默默的走出去，关上了门。

全圆佑说，不要怕，我先去给你倒一杯水。  
在饮水机前，年轻的医生低着头想，人类的愤怒来源于什么？来自于未知，不安与恐惧。

***

权顺荣手机里有一个十多年都没有发过信息的号码。  
他换了很多个手机，从黑白到智能机，每次更换的时候都要把通讯录和其他记录从一个地方转移到另一个地方。就像把自己的一段记忆从一个大脑转移到另一个大脑里，然后伪装自己从来都没有变过。

那是十五年前给他发来朴家大少爷自杀真相的号码，他拿了钱，做了掩饰的报道，早就应该按照约定删了它。  
但是他没有。

在起初的几年里，他还期待那个号码再次发来什么爆炸性的新闻，最好是能再敲诈一笔巨款的那种。  
毕竟在他的“帮助”之下，朴家从一个小城市发展到了首都，现在仍旧在蒸蒸日上，最近听闻成功上市，势头强劲，在电子业之后成为了金融圈的一匹黑马。

后来那份期待淡了，又变成了一种若有似无的不安。每次手都悬在删除的按钮上，总觉得删掉的话自己会后悔。

“我哪里做的不对了，就算是把丑闻发出去又怎样，资本家就算在泥坑里跌了一跤，过了几天又可以买限量的高定。再大的错误都能被金钱的掩盖不是吗？我只是从里面分了小小的，小小的一杯羹。”  
他在自己的日记里写到。

他不知道自己的命运早在他发表文章的时候就跟朴家连在一起。

那是一个暖气开的过大，让人流汗的冬夜，屋里的热气撞到冰冷的玻璃，草率地留下了一层白雾。  
那个号码似乎刚刚从一场长眠中醒了过来，发来了一个医院的名字。把喝了小酒，正在短暂地逃避现实的中年记者从恍惚状态中惊醒。

***

如果朴家还有一个没有被荼毒的好人的话，那大概就是最近才加入进来的朴净汉吧。年迈的朴泰山似乎失去了虐待他人的力量，或者突然发现世界上都是他的敌人，开始用哄骗和宠爱的方式想要为自己找一个同盟。

从全圆佑的角度看，朴净汉并没有上当，他总能在头晕目眩的豪门生活和工作中找到来看望自己母亲的时间，静静的坐在豪华单人病房的床边，握着她瘦骨嶙峋的手说自己一切都好，希望妈妈可以快一些好起来。

“等您病好了，赶上秋天的话我们再像小时候一样一起去看枫叶。”他低声说道。

全圆佑倚在门外的墙上耐心地等了很久。顶级病房的走廊总是非常安静，各种恩怨都藏在了病房门内，门外总是体面的冷清和不互通的悲喜。  
窗框的影子像是时钟的指针一样旋转，天色跟着暗了下来。他轻轻地敲响了门。

“朴净汉先生……”全圆佑没来由的有点紧张，“您的母亲从明天开始就要被转到加护病房了……朴会长说，您的工作太忙，可以过一段时间再来探视。”

疲惫的青年抬起头，他仿佛刚刚哭过，又仿佛被过度的工作夺取了他的聪慧。他用茫然的眼睛看着全圆佑，又或者看着他背后，无声的控诉着那扇迈出去就回不来的门。

无法直视对方目光的主治医想，人类的愤怒来源于什么？来自于失落的昨天，留不住的今天和难以抵达的明天。

***

在咣当咣当的列车上，喝完了咖啡之后精神起来的洪知秀问，圆佑，你还好吗？  
全圆佑不知道该怎么回答他少年时代的友人，他想说我一切都好，又因为自己早早就放弃了梦想，走上了一条全然不同的人生而有点难过。

洪知秀：“其实不用在意那么多，我们都可以改变，只要对自己的人生忠诚就可以了。”  
所以圆佑啊，你现在还好吗？做了自己喜欢的事吗？

全圆佑像是下定了什么决心一般，他说：“我一切都好，只是遇到了一些困难的问题，可能需要你的帮忙。”  
洪知秀和小时候一样笑弯了眼睛，他说我早就在等你这句话了。

***

那杯酒里带着意料之内的馨香，顺滑的口感和怪异的苦味，全圆佑轻抿了一口，然后深深地看了朴珉奎一眼，举起杯一饮而尽。  
然后用一只手按住另一只颤抖的手，在一张写明了朴珉奎具有双重人格的报告书上签下了名字。  
“珉奎呀，不要害怕，这张报告可以保护你的。”

朴珉奎好像在问再也不会回答的对方，又好像在问自己，为什么呢，全医生，为什么呢？


	9. 渡河

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是我渡过了那条河，还是那条河淹没了我。

徐明浩的家乡有一条河。河边垂柳轻荡，疾驰而过的燕子剪开冰封的水面，宽阔的河面清澈见底，酝酿着远迎春日的河浪。  
他家在河的这一边，因为是老城区的关系，房屋不高，到处都是四平八稳的，人间烟火的气息。  
河的对面是一座正在建设的游乐园，绿色的防尘布挡住了正在修建的摩天轮，只露出顶部的一个小小的，在未来会灯光点亮的圆弧。

徐明浩说，妈妈，我想到河的另一边去。

后来，河的那一边修了工厂，起了高楼。而游乐园的修建停滞在了某一年，空无一人的吊车生了锈，布料被风吹散，露出了摩天轮高耸而孤单的铁架。  
他仍记得年少的那一个梦，他仍想到另一边去。

“既然这河上没有桥，那我就等到冬天吧。”

***

全圆佑把朴净汉松松垮垮的绑在椅子上，他的动作带着不一般的急切。尽管椅子上的人自己已经丧失了大半生存的意念。

“净汉啊，我绑的非常非常松，只要轻轻一挣脱就可以离开了。”他轻声说道。  
在死亡的奏鸣曲再次响起之前，他把一张纸快速地放在了朴净汉的衣服里。  
那是经过了洪知秀见证，盖上了章的第三份遗嘱。

“硕珉让我告诉您，要活下去。”

而真正的黑暗笼罩他身上的时候，“朴珉奎”说，我没有硕珉那么善良，这个朴家没有一个人值得。  
但是他跟我说，他唯一的愿望就是让你活下来。

那你活下去吧。  
用你的无知和无辜做借口，带着朴家的罪孽，辛苦地活下去吧。

***

“正如同你对我做的所作所为，  
我也在掰着手指等待，  
连你的灵魂都被撕成碎片的那天，  
希望长眠在那日的不幸之中。”*

“朴珉奎 ”坐在朴家大宅的暗室里，手中拿着一张朴会长的体检报告，在一众看似正常的血液指标里，有一项不起眼但是异常的数据——全医生下的药已经在朴泰山的身体里累积了快要达到临界点的计量，就算他放着不管，眼前这名被绑住了双手双脚的老人也会很快丧命。

“我那从小就软弱的弟弟，连复仇的计划都这么善良。”  
他举着眼前木桌上燃烧的蜡烛，一步一步地，走到自己曾经的噩梦面前。  
“可我，朴俊基，怎么能让你——我亲爱的父亲死的这么痛快呢？”

如果是报仇的话，那一定要你所有的快乐都被摧毁，你所有的目的都永远不会被达成。  
你不配有任何一个怀念你的血亲，不配有任何一句好名声。

朴泰山，你所有的挣扎都是徒劳。

***

朴净汉再次见到朴硕珉，是在bSK大楼里的休息区，那里摆着茂盛又青翠欲滴的绿植，窗明几净，井井有条。  
他通过了朴泰山为他设置的考验，从乡下被调到总公司里为他工作，接手他‘越来越幼稚的二儿子’手里的业务。  
他坐在柔软的沙发上，心不在焉的喝着咖啡。内心设想着很多被刁难的场景，和那个可能会板着脸冷漠的看着他的“哥哥”。

一个小心翼翼的声音从他头顶传来。  
“你好，净汉啊。”他说，“我是硕珉。”

朴净汉抬起头，看见逆光里站着一个修长的，微微弓着的身影。那位尚且不知自己即将被调到分公司的朴家次子带着一副金丝眼镜，就像一个做错了事的孩子一样，不敢抬头看他。  
那个身影解释了朴净汉在意的未解之谜中的一个。

“硕珉哥。”朴净汉站了起来，从善如流地回答道。“从今往后请多多关照了。”  
然后他又狡黠地，用非常小的声音问，哥，下次看我的作品，可以不要哭了吗？

是的，朴硕珉一生里只成功的骗过了朴净汉一次，那一次被聪明的青年在第二次见面的时候就作弄了回来，没留下一点遗憾。

***

徐明浩站在只剩下两个雕塑的长桌前，静静地望着朴珉奎。

朴珉奎说，不是我，是你吗？  
徐明浩说，是你啊。  
是“你”，朴俊基啊。

那是怎样的一生呢？  
是噩梦里的一生，无法喘息的一生，被操控的一生。

在朴俊基的人格控制着他的身体，写下那份仍旧藏在他身上的名单的时候，他拼尽了全力，也只能把他留到了最后。

桌上只剩下一座雕像，它有一双完整的翅膀，却永远的都被困在笼中了。  
朴珉奎没有哭。

他一生都在试图渡过一条河，那条河上没有桥，只有深不见底的水和愤怒的波浪，他跳入河中，被河水打回了岸边，落汤鸡一样在风里瑟瑟发抖。  
后来，河边又来了一个人，他说，春暖花开的时候我们过不去，那就等到结冰的时候吧。  
不会再有人质询我与你同行的决定了。

在无尽的黑暗里，最后一座雕像也消失了。

***

薄暮，太阳，晚霞与白夜  
深夜，坠落的双星染红了弦月  
凌晨，蓝色花朵耽于毒液  
拂晓，渡河的人们啊，与一生作别

*翻译来自于港湾的字幕


	10. 我们这样的一生

夫胜宽的脚伤终于好了。

因为报道豪门杀人事件而加了的无数班——他的邮箱里收到来自‘亡灵’的定时爆料，观众的热情同样无法抵挡——之后，台长终于大发慈悲的给他批了假期。他终于开始实施自己出游的计划，脖子上挂着新买的相机，包里装满了零食，开开心心地来到了山脚下的车站。

那是天气晴好，适合赏枫的一天。  
为了人少，他特意坐上了最后面的一个车厢。

不知道什么时候开始，他的对面坐了一个人。  
那是夫胜宽第一次见却再熟悉不过的，梦里都在背稿子的一个人——朴家另一个被报导藏起来的幸存者，尹净汉——是的，他改回了原来的姓氏。

火车的窗外，掠过了无数灿烂地燃烧着的枫叶，它们经历了郁郁葱葱的一年，铺上一地金黄的地毯，火焰一样映红了一望无垠的长空。

在大气都不敢喘的夫胜宽面前，苍白的青年睡着了。

在浩如烟海的bSK资料里，有唯一一张被分析了无数遍的，所有手续齐全，具有法律效力的遗嘱。遗嘱中写着，bSK朴泰山名下的所有股份都留给尹净汉。  
而夫胜宽突然想起了躺在邮箱里的最初的扫描件，他在发表之前曾手动擦掉了因为压在纸下，而无意中翻印上去的一行小字。

那行小字写着，我们爱你，你也不必再回头看了。


End file.
